


bandmates

by maddygyu



Category: uhh - Fandom
Genre: 960 words got me regretting my existence, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Sorry Not Sorry, This Was a Dare, about my friends, comment i guess?, enjoy, im not a good writer, lmao first time tagging, maybe idk, pls appreciate this filth, uhm this is my first thing and its fucking smut so, what other horrible sexy acts are there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddygyu/pseuds/maddygyu
Summary: sexy times between my two friends who are in band! wow, just read the title, didn't expect that!





	bandmates

This week was particularly kicking Adrian’s ass. First, he lost his biology notebook, and in turn had to suffer the punishments from his evil biology teacher. After that, of course, he almost tripped in a hole on the football field and twisted his ankle the second time that year. The final straw, though, was when he found almost ten pounds of confetti in his tuba, placed there by his older brother, which took roughly an hour to remove. All in all, Adrian was fucking tired.   
The day back after that week hit him pretty hard after he had to clean up the mess from the previous week over the weekend. He waited all day until he could get to band practice, because that’s kind of the only place where he can think clearly. The time he got to spend with his section was the thing he looked forward to the most, and even better, his best friend had stuck with him in that section since sixth grade. Basically, the thing he looked forward to almost every day was seeing Isaac’s marching ass in his athletic shorts. Wait, what?

 

No, that’s not right, Adrian just wanted to see his friend. 

 

Truthfully, Adrian had seen a very close companion in Isaac ever since that first day in band class. 

 

Adrian walked into band class in sixth grade the first day with his video game backpack slung over one shoulder, peering at his new classmates. The move to Franklin had brought Adrian to Grassland Middle School to make a whole new set of friends. He would be mad at his parents if it weren’t for the fact that he knew he was growing apart from his old friends already. 

 

Adrian took a seat in the near back row so as not to be too close to the teacher in front. Suddenly, the bell rang, bringing him to look around the class as students settled in their seats and watched the band teacher take his place in the front.   
“Hello new sixth graders, I am Mr. Holland, and this is probably your first year of band. Now I know that most of you might’ve just chosen this class to avoid being roped into gym class, and trust me, I would’ve done that too,” Mr. Holland paused as a chuckle rippled throughout the group of sixth graders. “But understand that band is nothing to take lightly. You’ll need to practice seriously and make an effort to do well on your scale tests and such.” Another pause. “Now let’s get into it!” After that, Adrian started tuning him out because honestly, who really cares about syllabuses? Adrian turned his head slightly to look around at his new classmates and spotted a boy back in the opposite corner of the class. 

 

Normally, he wouldn’t care about a random kid sleeping in the middle of the class, but this guy was snoring. Like, full on rumbling the entire other side of the class. Adrian glanced at Mr. Holland, who was obviously aware of the guy in the corner, but he appeared to be ignoring him as best as he could. Unfortunately, the snoring seemed to get to be too intense for Mr. Holland to turn a blind eye to it. Mr. Holland sighed and halted in the middle of his introduction to modern sound waves in a school band class atmosphere to say, “Ok hold on a minute.” Adrian along with the rest of the class, which had dissolved into soft chatter, watched comfortably from their seats as Mr. Holland disappeared into his office and gasped as he reemerged with a trumpet in hand. Captivated, half the class hid their mouths behind their palms as Mr. Holland approached the guy in the corner, whose snores had grown to the sound of a giant’s snores. Mr. Holland brought the trumpet mouthpiece to his mouth slowly, and suddenly, as shocking as a whistle blown by a harsh coach, he blew into the trumpet, causing the snoring giant to scream.

 

The guy screamed in a high-pitched wail that had most of the class wincing and giggling at each other. He jumped up from his chair and he exclaimed with eyes as wide as saucers, “I DIDN’T START THE FIRE THIS TIME.” The class burst into laughter as the bell sounded faintly from the little speaker on the ceiling.

 

That was the first time Adrian noticed Isaac, along with the entirety of his middle school band class. Immediately after the sticky situation with the trumpet, Adrian approached Isaac, and they immediately hit it off as best friends. And that was before it started becoming super, suPER GAY.


End file.
